1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital mobile device and a stand module thereof, in particular to a stand module capable of securely supporting a digital mobile device at a predetermined angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
As mobile communication devices become popular, and manufacturers develop and manufacture mobile communication devices with diversified functions to gain a larger market share, and thus the mobile communication devices not only provide diversified value-added functions including multimedia, wireless network, game and conference call to satisfy consumer requirements, but also come with a stylish appearance to provide a greater appeal to consumers' purchasing desires.
With reference to FIG. 1 for a schematic view of a conventional mobile communication device, the mobile communication device includes a body 10, a front casing 101 and a rear casing 102, wherein the front casing 101 and the rear casing 102 are disposed at the front and rear sides of the body 10 respectively, and the front casing 101 includes a display screen 103 and an operation keyboard 104. When a general mobile communication device is laid on a table top flatly, the viewing angle of the display screen 103 usually covers 135 degrees only and may cause the reflection of light, such that if a user's vision is out of the range of the viewing angle of the display screen 103, the user will be unable to see the caller ID number and time on the display screen clearly. Furthermore, if the mobile communication device is playing audio or video information, the user has to hold the mobile communication device for an adjustment to the best viewing angle in order to view the display information on the display screen more clearly.
In view of the aforementioned issue, some manufacturers produce an accessory such as a mobile phone holder to give a greater appeal to consumers' desires to purchase the mobile phone holder in order to overcome the issue of unable to place the mobile phone or view the display screen of the mobile phone easily.
However, a general mobile phone holder provides a function of placing the mobile phone, but users find that it is inconvenient to carry the holder together with the mobile communication device.
As to present popular mobile communication devices with a photographic function, such devices will be appealing to consumers if a digital camera with a function of positioning a stand is provided. Thus, the manufacturers start to manufacture mini stands with the same structure of a general camera stand to cope with the market requirement. Since it is necessary to carry the stand and some of the stands are larger than the mobile communication device itself, therefore not too many consumers are interested in such stand.
In addition, some digital mobile devices, such as digital photo frames, come with a stand module disposed at the rear side of the frame for supporting and fixing the frame. However, such stand module are fixed to the frame simply by bolts or screws, such that if a user adjusts the rotating angle of the stand module, the stand module will be shaken easily by external forces, and thus the digital photo frame cannot be fixed securely on an operating surface and may be toppled easily.